Wonderful World
by PenguinOfTroy
Summary: There are only three truly important women in a man's life: his mother, his daughter, and his wife. ONE-SHOT


_DISCLAIMER: "Castle" and all its wonderful characters are the property of ABC and Andrew Marlowe. Much as I enjoy playing with them, I unfortunately do not own them. Please don't sue me._

Rick Castle is in awe. Can things really be this good? Is this even possible?

He watches his daughter with wide eyes and glowing smile and he sees a woman. His daughter, grown up. She looks the part in her elegant lavender gown. The lines of her face sharp and distinctive, no longer hidden by the roundness of youth. Her big blue eyes shine, like his own. And he smiles. She is perfect. He loves her more than she can know.

She came to him before, fixed his tie and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered like she used to, when she was young. The way she'd crawl up his torso and ask for a story in a hushed, reverent voice. And when he said yes, as he always did, she'd smile big and grasp him by the neck, plant one on him, slide down into the warmth of his side and say it. Her thank you for being there. For being her dad.

* * *

><p>His eyes drift towards his mother. That aged beauty, though he'd never say that to her face. Elegant and charming when she isn't completely embarrassing. She may have more than a few wrinkles now, but she is as gorgeous as he can remember when he was just a little boy, looking up at the stage with wonder. She is still that woman. But more refined, more grounded, somehow more real. She is perfect. He loves her more than he shows.<p>

She found him that morning in his study, as he rushed about looking for his watch.

"You know, I hated your ex wives," she said as though he didn't already know.

"I believed you the first time mother," he replied, lifting up cushions on the couch in the ridiculous hope that the watch jumped across the room from his desk in the middle of the night.

Martha grabbed his hands to still him and looked him square in the eyes.

"You've grown so much, Richard. You've made an excellent choice this time."

"I know," he answered seriously.

"I'm so proud of you," she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. The same kind of kiss he can remember receiving as a boy, before he had a test or a performance. Before she even had something to be proud of him for. She was just proud that he was her son.

* * *

><p>He sees Kate. Those alluring curves and dark eyes. Exotic. Sexy. Yet completely earnest and loving. Her wondrous smile brightens the courtyard. And every time she looks his way his knees still go weak. She is perfect. He loves her more than he loves this moment. And he has never loved a moment more.<p>

She cheated and sneaked into his room the night before. She crawled into bed with him, her face hovering just above his as he feigned sleep. When she drew her fingers down his cheek softly he let out a breath and dared to open his eyes. Her face filled his vision.

"Does Lanie know you're here?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "I snuck out, wanted to see you one last time."

"Last time? You're going to be seeing a lot of me from now on, none of this last time nonsense."

She smiled, open mouth but no teeth, eyes glimmering in the dark.

"You know what I mean. I just wanted to see you before- before things get crazy."

He nodded, struck by how happy she looked, staring at him like he was too good to be true.

"Hey, it'll be over soon enough. And then it'll just be us."

She smiled bigger, her whole face aglow. And then she leaned in the extra few inches, kissed him with reverence, soft and tender, asking for nothing but his love.

She pulled back just far enough to meet his eyes once more.

"I love you," she said. "Always."

This time he grinned. "Always."

He pulled her down to snuggle into his chest. She wriggled into his warmth without hesitation. And they fell asleep in each other's arms, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

* * *

><p>Rick Castle has the joy of seeing them together, the three most important women in his life. Dressed up and glamorous. Alexis and Martha in sleek purple. Between them Kate in her enchanting white. All smiles as the photographer snaps an endless stream of photos. Directing them with a flick of the hand.<p>

His daughter, his mother, and his wife. What a wonderful world indeed.

**A/N - I broke the 10,000 words archived mark today, so to celebrate I decided posted this sappy little one-shot that crawled into my head during the post-47 Seconds haze. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always, I love reviews, I live for reviews, now that I've been posting stories I regret every review I didn't take the time to post. So please review :D Even something as simple as "like" or "dislike" is appreciated.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


End file.
